wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rodinia
Artykuł powstaje we współpracy użytkowników Fajaz i Ienstret. Rodinia - położony w Segmentum Ultima Imperialny protektorat rozciągający się na obszarze około trzystu układów gwiezdnych, które dla świętego spokoju biurokracji państwa ludzi, wpisane są w granice jednego sektora gwiezdnego, tyle że obejmującego znacznie większe terytorium. Skolonizowane jeszcze w czasach istnienia Wielkiej Federacji Galaktycznej, jaką utworzyli ludzie u szczytu swej potęgi technologicznej, systemy Rodinii mają indywidualną, bardzo długą tradycję, jaka jest doskonale zauważalna w ich kulturze, mowie i religii. Mieszkańcy tych terenów są bardzo związani ze swymi tradycjami i historią, o czym chyba najlepiej świadczy fakt, że chociaż tereny te zostały przyłączone do Imperium jeszcze w czasach gdy Imperator osobiście prowadził zastępy swych wiernych poddanych do boju, do dzisiaj ludzie żyjący na terenie Rodini nie zatracili swych obyczajów. Sytuacja ta doprowadza do szału okolicznych eklezjarchów, którzy stale usiłują i stale zawodzą w swych próbach nawracania mieszkańców na Imperialny Kult. Mieszkańcy Rodinii nie są co prawda ludem jednolitym; zresztą na tak ogromnym obszarze praktycznie niemożliwym jest aby nim byli; same różnice między poszczególnymi grupami są jednak niewielkie i pomimo natłoku dialektów, różnic w lokalnych wierzeniach, które lubią stawiać poszczególne bóstwa ponad innymi w zależności od miejsca w jakim występują, są oni nacją dość podobną o łatwo zauważalnych cechach wspólnych. Oprócz wierzeń i języków, które są z reguły dosyć podobne, wszystkie narody Rodinii łączy między innymi także zamiłowanie do napojów wyskokowych o wysokiej zawartości etanolu, oraz wykorzystywanie kolorów, konkretnie błękitnego, zielonego, białego i czerwonego. Barwy te są zauważalne w zasadzie w każdym aspekcie życia mieszkańców, wszelkiej maści stroje, zwłaszcza te odświętne, składają się niemal wyłącznie z tych właśnie kolorów, z niewielkimi odstępstwami od reguły. Kolory te są używane także w wojskowości owych ludów, umieszczane są na sztandarach, odznaczeniach i mundurach galowych, a w przypadku Bractw Kosmicznych Marines stanowią regularną kolorystykę armii. Powiedzieć, że mieszkańcy Rodinii są ludem wojowniczym, byłoby dla nich ujmą na honorze. Według niektórych kronik, sam Imperator miał powiedzieć o owej nacji "oni mogliby podbić całą galaktykę, gdyby nie byli wiecznie zajęci walką między sobą" i patrząc na zamiłowanie; będące w zasadzie kolejną tradycją tych ludów; do walki i przelewania własnej krwi, wielu zachodzi w głowę jakim cudem te narody jeszcze istnieją i jakim prawem z taką skutecznością opierają się Imperializacji. Kluczem jest tutaj jedność Rodinian wobec walki z zagrożeniami zewnętrznymi, trzeba bowiem wiedzieć, że panuje wśród nich bardzo prosta zasada mówiąca, że mogą się nienawidzić i walczyć ze sobą na każdym kroku, jednak w obliczu najazdu wroga z terenów spoza ich ojczyzny, natychmiast porzucają oni wszelkie waśnie i spory aby rozprawić się z zagrożeniem. Sprawiło to, że Rodinianie są ludem niezwykle walecznym, wiecznie gotowym do walki, którego każdy dorosły przedstawiciel widział przynajmniej jedną bitwę, czy to z wrogiem spoza ich terytoriów, czy z ich wnętrza. Wyznawane przez mieszkańców wartości stawiające honor, prawdę i odwagę ponad wszystko inne, ich oddanie swej kulturze i tradycjom, a także zamiłowanie do walki sprawiają, że ludy te byłby zapewne bardzo mile widziane jako potencjalni rekruci czy to Gwardii Imperialnej, czy zakonów Adeptus Astartes. Byłyby gdyby nie fakt, że wierzenia lokalne zdecydowanie odstają od Imperialnego Credo, a Imperium woli nie siać defetyzmu w postaci innych religii w szeregach swych wojsk; poza wiarą dodatkowym czynnikiem powstrzymującym wybrańców Imperatora z różnych zakonów przed rekrutowaniem ludzi z tamtych regionów jest fakt, że mają oni swoich własnych marines. Będący potomkami drugiego legionu, podzieleni na Bractwa marines z sektora Rodinia są jednymi z najbardziej nieustępliwych i nieustraszonych w całej galaktyce, a ich skuteczność w walce przerasta jedynie ich oddanie wobec swej ojczyzny. Z tego powodu jeśli chorągwie Rodinii już koniecznie opuszczają swój, to bardzo rzadko udają się do walki poza sektorami ościennymi swego terytorium, a znacznie częściej wojowników tych można spotkać jako najemne grupy wojowników, na usługach wszelkiej maści Wolnych Handlarzy. Z powodów wymienionych powyżej, chociaż Rodinianie są raczej dosyć odizolowani od reszty Imperium i w zasadzie nie podejmują oni nawet prób kolonizacji światów poza swym sektorem, są dosyć rozpoznawalni w galaktyce przez wzgląd na swą dość charakterystyczną symbolikę, poglądy na temat świata i co najważniejsze, skuteczność na polu walki. I chociaż Eklezja stara się podkopywać reputację Rodinian w galaktyce na najróżniejsze sposoby, wciąż można ich znaleźć jako załogantów licznych okrętów przemierzających bezmiar kosmosu, walczących na licznych frontach u boku ekspedycji badawczych i pionierskich, lub po prostu w trakcie wojen obronnych lub inwazji. Wówczas walczą oni jako elitarni najemnicy majętnych rodów, często na długie lata zostawiając oni swoje ślady w pamięci i historii mieszkańców podbitej, lub obronionej planety. Historia Rodinianie są starożytnym ludem, wywodzącym się jeszcze z początków Mrocznej Ery Technologii, konkretniej z samych początków podróży w Osnowie, kiedy ludzkość nie miała pojęcia o niebezpieczeństwach jakie takowa ze sobą niesie. Gdy w 15 lub 16 milenium odkryto istnienie Osnowy ludzkość bardzo szybko odkryła możliwości jakie takowa niesie ze sobą i stosunkowo szybko podjęła próbę podróży, miało to jednak miejsce w czasach zanim powstali Nawigatorzy którzy prowadziliby okręty przez niebezpieczne prądy immaterium. Nieświadomi problemów z Krainą Dusz, Ziemianie zbudowali 7 potężnych statków-ark, zdolnych do wykonania skoku w osnowę, a na ich pokładach znaleźli się przedstawiciele wielu nacji zamieszkujących ówczesną Terrę, jednak zaraz po wejściu w immaterium słuch o wszystkich odważnych kolonizatorach zaginął. Chociaż przed narodzinami Slaanesha osnowa była dużo spokojniejszym miejscem, bez odpowiednich zabezpieczeń i nawigatorów jacy mogliby poprowadzić okręty, oraz bez światła Astronomicanu, które służyłoby za punkt odniesienia w Osnowie, ludzkość nieświadomie posłała swych pierwszych kolonizatorów na pewną śmierć, a przynajmniej tak to się zapowiadało. Stał się jednak cud i z siedmiu wysłanych arek, jednej, zwącej się Pannonium udało się przetrwać i odnaleźć świat zdatny do zamieszkania, nazwany od imienia okrętu, Panonią. Kolonizacja planety przebiegła niezwykle sprawnie, glob nie wymagał terraformacji, ani wielu poważnych zmian, niemal cała jego powierzchnia nadawała się do zamieszkania, co było równie korzystne co problematyczne, bo z jednej strony planeta oferowała wiele miejsca do rozwoju i budowy osiedli, ale z drugiej sprawiła, że mieszkańcy rozbiegli się po świecie, co stopowało budowę wielkich metropolii. Na dodatek zmęczeni podróżą i zaznajomieni z immaterium mieszkańcy byli dość niechętni do wrzucania kolejnych pokoleń w wiry osnowy. Natłok czynników sprawił, że pomimo bardzo szybko rosnącej populacji, dopiero po paru wiekach zbudowano pierwszy kosmoport, a w nim kolejne lata trwała budowa nowych okrętów zdolnych do podróży przez Osnowę. Niestety statki te były pozbawione Nawigatorów i zmuszone do odbywania krótkich skoków, tak więc ludzie na nich przebywający rozprzestrzeniali się w zdecydowanej większości tylko na sąsiednie układy; których światy często należało terraformować; niż na miejsca dalsze, bardziej zdatne do życia. Wyścig Kolonizacyjny Jeśli jest jakaś wada, którą można wytknąć Rodinianom, a która góruje nad wszystkimi innymi jakie posiada ten lud, z całą pewnością byłaby to jego niecierpliwość. Rodinianie nie potrafią czekać, można by powiedzieć, że wręcz tego nienawidzą. Od samego początku rozpoczęcia misji terraformacyjnych wiadomo było, że osiągnięcie ich celu zajmie całe wieki, a głównym zamiarem Rodinian było utworzenie sobie pasma skolonizowanych światów, ciągnącego się od Panonii, do pobliskiego nienazwanego jeszcze wówczas obszaru, który według wszystkich szacunków oferował znacznie lepsze światy do egzystowania, niż wymagające; często trwającej wiele pokoleń; terraformacji pobliskie układy gwiezdne. Na początku Rodinianie nie mieli z tym problemu. Pierwsze kolonizowane przez nich światy z szarych niezdatnych do życia skał, powoli stawały się zielonymi globami pokrytymi potężnym bogactwem różnorakiej flory i fauny z własnymi oceanami i wspaniałą atmosferą. Widok zmian jakie kolejno następowały na planetach zapierał dech w piersiach. Jednak z Rodiniańską naturą nie miało to prawa trwać zbyt długo. Rodinianie szybko zapragnęli dostać się do "lepszych światów" jak najszybciej, zupełnie jakby prowadzili wyścig z jakąś inną nieistniejącą frakcją do tych właśnie planet. Wiele światów nie było terraformowanych, a jedynie minimalnie dostosowywanych do potrzeb życia człowieka. Następnie na takich światach zostawała bardzo niewielka grupa osób, które podejmowały się dalszej przemiany planety, co przy okazji wydłużało proces o całe stulecia, podczas gdy reszta wędrowców wydzierała z planety niezbędne materiały, budowała nowe statki i ruszała dalej. Rodinianie często decydowali się także na bardzo niebezpieczny krok, normalnie ich okręty miały dość paliwa aby w razie potrzeby zawrócić, jeśli okaże się, że układ do jakiego przybyła ekspedycja nie posiada planet bądź innych ciał niebieskich zdatnych do życia. Rodinianie lubili jednak często ryzykować swymi życiami i zamiast do z góry ustalonego systemu, lecieli znacznie dalej, nierzadko trafiając do miejsc, które nie zawierały "skał" na których mogliby się osiedlić mieszkańcy. Bez możliwości powrotu z powodu braku paliwa i zapasów, skazywali się oni na nieuniknioną, powolną śmierć w męczarniach, z bardzo nielicznymi wyjątkami od reguły, kiedy kolonizatorzy znajdowali nowe domy w pasmach asteroid okalających gwiazdy, gdzie budowali swoje nowe domy. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Kolejne kolonie stawały się co raz bardziej oddalone od siebie, ich terraformacja była przeprowadzana po łebkach, niedokładnie, co często wywoływało kataklizmy, do których okiełznania potrzeba było kolejnej ekspedycji. Nieraz zdarzało się, że okręty, które miały w domyśle tylko uzupełnić paliwo na światach skolonizowanych dziesiątki lat temu trafiały na gołe skały i musiały same kolonizować dany świat. Łaknący nowych światów Rodinianie osiągnęli jednak swój cel, dobili do nowych światów o tysiąc lat szybciej niż planowali i szybko pożałowali swej decyzji. Pierwsze Imperium Na początku drugiego tysiąclecia swego istnienia, w Rodinie uderzył największy kryzys jaki kiedykolwiek dopadł to państwo, zielony, wiecznie wściekły i zawsze skory do walki kryzys, nie brał on jeńców, nie okazywał litości, nie zwracał uwagi na to kto wpada mu pod topór, szczypce czy miotacz ognia i czerpał sadystyczną radość z cierpienia zarówno swego ludu jak i przeciwników. Okres konfliktu z orkami przez spamiętywczy i pleciuchy Rodinian wspominany jest jako Wojna Ojczyźniana, był on bezpośrednim efektem Wyścigu Kolonizacyjnego i w ciągu dwóch stuleci nie doprowadził on do zniszczenia całej, powstającej prawie dwa tysiąclecia cywilizacji kolonizatorów. Kiedy pierwsi kolonizatorzy dotarli do lepszych światów, nie zdawali sobie jeszcze sprawy z faktu, że dotarli oni do obrzeży orkowego imperium, z którego szczątkami Rodinianie toczą zresztą regularne boje do dnia dzisiejszego. Orkowie z tego obszaru wytępili wszystkie rasy natywnych obcych jacy kiedykolwiek na nich występowali i jak to zwykle bywa w takim wypadku, zajęli się walką ze sobą nawzajem. Rodinianie dobili do jednego ze światów położonych na obrzeżach ich państwa i chociaż dysponowali słabym sprzętem wojennym, poradzili sobie z orkami, którzy bardzo szybko dali do zrozumienia, że nie interesują ich żadne formy inteligentnego kontaktu. Jednak jak to zwykle bywa, orkowie z innych planet szybko wyczuli możliwość walki z nowym przeciwnikiem i natychmiast masowo rzucili się w jego kierunku. Rodinianie mieli już trzy, utworzone niezależnie od siebie kolonie kiedy uderzył w nich nawał zielonych ciał. Orkowa horda starła na proch Rodiniańskie kolonie. Jakimś cudem orkowie, czy to za pomocą przesłuchań czy przy przeszukiwaniu ruin osad Rodinian wpadli na to, że musi ich być więcej i wiedzieli nawet gdzie szukać swych ofiar. W tamtym okresie światy Rodinian żyły w pokoju ze sobą i przypominały raczej luźną konfederację rozrzuconych po kosmosie państewek niż zjednoczony lud, broń była dla nich raczej narzędziem obrony przed bezrozumnymi zwierzętami niż wzajemnej destrukcji, zresztą jedynie takiej plany zabrano do ark, a samej broni nie produkowano też zbyt wiele, w końcu Rodinianie odpowiadali za powstanie życia na większości światów, przez co to było jeszcze raczej słabo rozwinięte, a nawet jeśli miało zakodowane w naturze aby trzymać się z daleka od ludzi. Rozbici, rozrzuceni na ogromne odległości, praktycznie bezbronni, bez lidera który poprowadziłby ich do ewentualnej walki, ciężko jest wyobrazić sobie Rodinian bardziej nieprzygotowanych do wojny. Nic więc dziwnego, że każdy atak orków, dla Rodinian niemalże natychmiast z regularnej wojny zmieniał się w desperacką, często z góry skazaną na przegraną, walkę o przetrwanie, dla orków natomiast w świetną zabawę. Paradoksalnie jak się później okazało słaba terraformacja planet była tutaj zaletą. Orkowie raczej nie słyną ze swej celności przy strzelaniu i podobnie sprawa wygląda z lądowaniem na powierzchni planet. Często kolonie Rodinian były po prostu zieloną plamką na globach, którą orkowie albo całkowicie ignorowali, albo jeśli już ją atakowali to większość ich sprzętu lądowała na gigantycznych pustkowiach, gdzie orkowe zarodniki nie miały prawa się rozwijać a sami orkowie po prostu umierali z głodu i pragnienia. Kiedy już jednak dochodziło do walk, orkowie praktycznie zawsze byli na wygranej pozycji. Gnani przez swe instynkty niczym ćmy do światła, orkowie parli prosto na Panonię i przyległe do niej, dobrze rozwinięte światy. Zorganizowanie jakiejkolwiek siły obronnej przed zagrożeniem szybko kończyło się fiaskiem na każdej z nich, bowiem gdy tylko ktoś chciał objąć władzę nad siłami obronnymi zarzucano mu próbę ustanowienia hegemonii i pozbawiano funkcji. W rezultacie orkowie wpadli na niemalże dziewicze światy, których jedyni obrońcy byli zdezorganizowani bardziej niż sami xenos w trakcie pokoju, czy też raczej walczenia między sobą a nie z wszystkim dookoła. W końcu doszło do nieuniknionego, orkowa horda dotarła na Panonię. Światy ościenne były w oblężeniu, nie było mowy o przysłaniu pomocy. Upadek pierwszego skolonizowanego świata, a wraz z nim całej cywilizacji wydawał się być nieunikniony, jednak to właśnie tam, w kolebce Rodinii ludzie pokazali na co ich stać. Historia wprowadza w tym momencie na scenę wojewodę Graka, potężnego woja, który według legendy osobiście ściął łeb wodzowi orkowej hordy swym potężnym mieczem, tym samym rozbijając natarcie zielonoskórych na świat. Grak szybko zreorganizował swoje siły i natychmiast poprowadził kontrofensywę wyrzynając zielonoskórych do ostatniego parszywego xeno na planecie. Grak nie został jednak pozbawiony swej funkcji jak to miało miejsce zwykle po zakończeniu konfliktu. Przez walczącą u jego boku armię został on okrzyknięty wojewodą powszechnym, zamiast tego jego armia pozwoliła się prowadzić na kolejne światy, które nadal miały problemy z orkami. Wieść o utracie arcyherszta szybko rozeszła się na okoliczne światy, w rezultacie orkowie porzucili walkę z ludźmi i zajęli się walką między sobą. Słabe siły Rodinian nadal miały jednak problemy z ich pokonaniem, przynajmniej do chwili, w której okręty Graka pojawiały się na orbicie. Zastępy wojów wojewody metodycznie eliminowały kolejne zagrożenia, aż orkowie zostali całkowicie wyparci z najbliżej położonych światów Panonii. Wraz z kolejnymi zwycięstwami rosła też liczba samych wojów, a Grak powoli zyskiwał coraz wiekszą władzę. W końcu światy okoliczne Panonii zwołały sejm, na którym to posłowie wszystkich światów uzgodnili, że chociaż system federacyjny cieszy się dużą popularnością, okazał się on być niesprawnym w ich wykonaniu i aby nie doprowadzić do kolejnego tak gigantycznego kataklizmu, Rodinianie potrzebowali wodza. Nie wszystkim Rodinianom podobał się owy koncept, jednak Grak miał po swej stronie potężny atut, gigantyczną, dobrze uzbrojoną, sprawnie dowodzoną i bitną armie, która żądała aby obwołać Graka Wielkim Księciem i każdy z członków owej armii był gotów oddać życie za tą wizje władzy absolutnej. Na szczęście dla Rodinian, Grak nie był zainteresowany konceptem posiadania władzy absolutnej, nie chciał też wojny domowej, która z pewnością miałaby miejsce gdyby przystał na propozycję armii. Dzięki jego wysiłkom by zachować pokój osiągnięto kompromis. Grak został on legitymizowany jako władca zjednoczonej Rodinii, który poprowadził Rodinian na zajęte przez orków kolonie i wydarł je z ich rąk, a następnie potężnym nakładem siły ludzkiej oraz materiałów, których nie sposób zliczyć, zdołał on na nowo skolonizować zniszczone światy, tym razem przeprowadzając procesy terraformacyjne jak należy, przynajmniej na tych światach, do których zdołał dotrzeć. Zreformował on także armie i wprowadził nowy podział administracyjny. Rodinia podzielona została na 12 autonomicznych województw, z których każde miało własnego wojewodę, ci wojewodowie mieli pełnie władzy na swym terenie, musieli dbać zarówno o sprawy ekonomiczne oraz militarne. Grak był także przywódcą przyszłościowym, wiedział że nie będzie żył wiecznie, a sukcesja krwi to zawodna metoda, wojewodowie mieli więc wybrać jego następce spośród samych siebie. Tak rozpoczął się złoty okres znany jako Pierwsze Imperium. Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Fajaz Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Rodinia